Unknown Secrets
by InuyashaGal
Summary: Kagome is having dreams of the future and a life she could be living. Are these dreams real or are they some figment of her imagination? Will she become more aware of things around her from these dreams or visions? read and find out...


**Hey guys this is my first attempt at a fanfic here on the net so please be nice. Let me know what you think and if I should update once a week or twice a week. It'll be up to you, my readers ,as to how often I do. As always comments and suggestions are welcome, but please no flames.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga series. However I do own the original characters in this story that will appear later so please do not use them without my permission.**_

**Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**"Dreams of the Future in the Past"**

**The alarm blared to life a new day as it rang in the young woman's ear. A loud thump was heard as the annoying contraption hit the wall. "Ughh stupid machine." the girl mumbled as she slung the covers off her and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head as a soft knock came to her door followed by her mothers voice, "Kagome dear, are you up?" she asked. "Hai momma, I'm up!" came the reply of the teenage girl. "OK hunny, get dressed and come downstairs when you are finished. Breakfast is ready and your friends will be here soon to pick you up." her mother said as she turned and headed back down the steps. She laughed to herself as grumbling and slight cussing came from her daughters room.**

**Kagome pulled a pair of hip huggers from her drawer and slipped them on, she then went to her closet and pulled out a baby blue shirt that read 'Boy magnet' on the front. Pulling part of her hair back in a scrunchie she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with her look she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her bookbag heading down the steps. When she reached the kitchen she grabbed a piece of toast as a horn was heard outfront. She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out to get in the car. "Morning Kags!" her friend Miroku greeted as she shut the door to the car. "Morning Roku!" she said as she gave him a smile. He returned her smile as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for their other friends homes. "So are you ready for our last year of high school?" Miroku asked as he pulled into the gates of a home that could have been a castle. "As ready as I'll ever be." she answered as he blew the horn. After a few minutes of waiting Kagome looked at her watch, "Where the hell is he? We are gonna be late on our first day of senior year if he doesn't hurry. Miroku go get him." The boy beside her simply shook his head, "Nope he is your best friend, plus you've known him longer so you go get him." was the reply she got. "Lazy no good son of a..." Kagome mutterd under her breath as she got out of the car and walked up to the two huge french doors and rung the bell.**

**A few minutes passed before the huge doors opened to reveal a man appearing to be about twenty-five with long silver hair and amber eyes. "Hey Fluffy!" Kagome greeted as the elder boy stepped aside to allow her entrance into the elequant home. "Hello wench, my brother is still in bed he refuses to get up for this Sesshomaru. Perhaps you'll have better luck." the man responded. Nodding once Kagome made the treck up the stairs and to the said brother's room. Knocking once and getting no answer Kagome moved the door open a little to peer inside. She had to surpress a giggle a the site before her. Inuyasha was all tangled up in the sheet, one hand rested over his forehead covering his eyes while the other rested on his stomach. Both legs were bent at the kness resting at an odd angle, his cute little dog ears atop his head swiveled as she shut the door and made her way to the edge of the bed. You see, Kagome, Miroku and Sango knew a secret about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that nobody else did. Sesshomaru was a full youkai and ruler over all the demons in Japan and Inuyasha was his half brother, a hanyou. Kagome walked to the edge of the bed and bent over to nudge his arm, "Oi Inu wake up!" she said shaking him lightly. Before she knew what was happening she had been pulled down onto his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "Wench why are you in my room at seven a.m. waking me up hmm?" he asked as he lifted his head slightly to give her a kiss on the lips before pulling back and awaiting her answer. "Anou my dog eared friend it is the first day of our last year in high school so you need to get up." was her response as she tried to get up only to be pulled back down and flipped over so she now lied on the bed and he hovered over her, "Last year huh? Anou koishii I am rather comfortable right where I am." he said as he nibbled on her ear. A shudder ran through her body, 'Damn he knows right where to kiss me.' the teenage girl thought as she enjoyed the attention she was recieving. "Inuyasha, onegai get up and get ready." she said trying to pull herself free of his grasp. "Miroku is waiting." she added effectively getting a growl as he pulled back and peered down at her with his amber eyes. "Nice Kagome you had to go and ruin the moment by mentioning that perverts name." She giggled at the puppy dog look on his face as she reached a hand up to caress one of his furry doggie ears atop his head, "Gomen baka demo you were not gonna stop and I DO NOT want to be late on the FIRST DAY." she told him. Giving her one last lingering kiss on the lips he got up and headed for the closet. **

**Kagome sat up on the bed and watched as her boyfriend walked over to the closet to find some clothes for school, "So when do you plan on telling the others we are together?" she asked as he peeked his head out to glare at her. "That would be NEVER!" was his response as he ducked back in the closet to finish changing. Kagome stood up off the bed and stretched her arms above her head, "And why is that? Are you ashamed to be seen with me or something? Am I not good enough for 'Mister Star football and basketball player'?" she asked in a mock hurt tone. Soon a pair of arms went around her waist and pulled her back against a chest, "Koishii I am NOT ashamed of you in the least." he then turned her around so she was facing him, "I love you with my whole heart and you make me happier then you could ever imagine, it's just that our friends are nosey and all." She gave him a knowing look, "Your afraid that Miroku is going to make fun of you arn't you?" The pink on his nose was all the answer she needed, "Keh, no wench. That hentai don't bother me a bit." "Then let's tell them. Besides we can't keep this secret forever. We've been dating for over two years without anyone knowing it. Don't you figure our friends have a right to know by now?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. He sighed, "Fine we can tell them if it makes you happy." he said coming down to meet her lips in yet another kiss. "This Sesshomaru would rather not see things like this in his house." came the taiyouaki's voice interrupting the moment. Inuyasha pulled back and growled, "Don't you have something better to do then bug us fluffy?" Se- Well little brother I will do as I wish in my own home and I was checking to make sure you were out of bed. For this Sesshomaru couldn't wake you earlier.- Kagome giggled as she turned to face the elder sibling, "Well this Kagome could so everything is fine fluffy." Sesshomaru growled at the annoying nickname his brother's wench had given him so long ago and left the room, "Fluffy indeed."he said as he exited the room. Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed as a car horn blared. Inuyasha pulled on his tennis shoes and grabbed a hoodie that was red and had a black dragon on the front. He then threw Kagome another red hoodie with the words 'I hate dumb People' on the front of it. She pulled it over her head and he grabbed his backpack and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and went to the car. **

**As the couple exited the house Miroku raised an eyebrow in interest at the fact they were holding hands,"Care to share anything?" he asked as the couple opened the door to the backseat and got in. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look and the hanyou sighed,"Miroku we, Kagome and I are a couple." Miroku gave a glance in his rearview mirror as he backed out of the drive,"Since when?" he questioned. "Tenth grade." Kagome mumbled causing Miroku to slam on the brakes and turn to face his two friends, "NANI?" he shouted. "Kagome how could you not tell me? I am one of your best friends."he said. Kagome sank down in her seat as she felt her face heat up and didn't answer. "Well Kagome?" he said waiting. "Well what? We had to keep it secret because of Kikyou. So it was nothing against you...honestly. And besides I wanted to tell you, DOG BOY here wouldn't let me." she said back to him. "This is great wait until I tell Sango!" Miroku said as he turned back around and continued to drive to the said girls house. "Why do I have a feeling the whole senior class is gonna know we're together by the end of the day?" Kagome mumbled as she sank down in her seat and rested her head on Inuyashas shoulder. He smirked down at her and shook his head and then leaning down slightly he whispered into her ear,"So what? They can all know and be jealous, I love you and that is all that matters." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist making herself comfortable,"Tomorrow, you drive ok." she said. "You've got it koishii!" was her response. Soon they arrived at Sango's and then they were off to school to start their senior year.**

**"SAY WHAT?" Sango shouted effectively drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard of the school. Kagome put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "There ya go, now everyone is gonna know." she said as she looked over at Inuyasha who sat next to her under the tree. "Keh, wench has a big mouth." he said taking a bite of his ramen. "I do not!" Sango countered, "And besides if people wouldn't keep secrets from their best friends I wouldn't have to shout and draw EVERYONE'S attention to the fact you two are an item." Miroku smirked at the two under the tree as he put an arm around his girlfriend, "Ahh my lovely Sango has a point. We didn't keep our relationship a secret from you two." he said as his hand traveled from Sango's shoulder to her rear end. TWITCH SMACK "Hentai!" Sango shouted knocking the poor boy onto the ground. Inuyasha snorted and got to his feet offering a hand to Kagome whom gladly accepted. "And where are you two going?" Sango asked. "Anywhere but here." Kagome answered taking hold of Inuyasha's hand and walking in the opposite direction.**

**"What's gotten into them?" Miroku asked pulling himself to his feet rubbing a sore cheek. Sango watched the two people that had just left and shrugged,"You know Roku I'm not sure."**

**Later On**

**A crowd had gathered around two girls whom were circling one another and yelling. "He is MINE, you got that you two timing tramp!" the one girl said getting a growl from the other. "For the last time Kikyo, Inuyasha has no interest in you what so ever so BACK OFF!" Kagome countered. "You are so dilusional!" Kikyo said smirking as she stopped to toss her long ebony hair over her shoulder. Kagome stopped as well and rolled her eyes,"Right Kikyo, I am delusional but last time I checked, I WAS THE ONE WITH INUYASHA NOT YOU! SO BACK OFF FOR THE LAST TIME! HE is MINE!" _Mine, mine, mine_...the words echoed in her head as she tossed and turned on the pallet she was sleeping on. **

**Well that is all for Chapter 1, let me know what you think by leaving me a review and tell me if I should continue or not. I want to personally thank _kagomecutie11141990 _for encouraging me to post this and not be scared. So please be nice and leave me a review till nex time.**


End file.
